


A Glimpse Of The Past

by BrokenHeartedQueen



Series: Whumptober [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Prompt: Stabbed, Whumptober, Whumptober 2018, it has begun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenHeartedQueen/pseuds/BrokenHeartedQueen
Summary: During a battle, Damian was reminded of his past.





	A Glimpse Of The Past

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to participate in Whumptober this month! As best as I could! I wanted to thank cdelphiki for being my beta reader. She made this story so much better and she fixed my reaally bad grammar.

Damian did not think his death affected him at all. He would like to believe that he died and come back to prove that he was worthy of this new life. That he could be someone that his family could accept. Aside from the occasional nightmare, that had told no one about, he believed there was nothing he should be worried about…until there was.

 

He was out on patrol with Nightwing this time. It was supposed to be a simple night of patrol. No big villains, no dramatic crimes. Just a few robberies and carjackings, which all things consider, it was a quiet night in Gotham.

 

Of course, as soon as those thoughts came to Damian’s mind, the night took a bad turn.  Multiples League of Assassin members came out and, started attacking Batman and all his associates. Damian believed this was the consequences of denying his grandfather offer. Ra’s Al Ghul had never been one to take no for an answer. That how Nightwing and Robin ended up fighting back to back, protecting each other as best as they could.

 

They have already taken down a good amount of the assassins send their way. It was obvious that their main target was Damian, they were attacking everyone else just to leave him vulnerable. Damian was just surprised his Grandfather was not after him himself. Ra’s Al Ghul liked to defend his honor and protect his pride, at this point Damian doubted he had any left. One could also argue his Grandfather did not believe Damian to be a worthy opponent to take care of himself.

 

At this point, Nightwing has been separated from Robin and they both were fighting on their own.  Robin had just tackled one of the assassins to the ground and was punching him repeatedly on his face when he felt someone grab him in a chokehold and pull him off the other body.  He pushed his weight back, making the assailant lose his balance, and moved his body forward, effectively throwing the assassin off him.

 

When the assassin stood up, he brandished his sword. Robin had not grabbed his sword this time for patrol, at his father request. He would have to make do with a rusty pipe that was located a few steps behind him. He slowly made his way to the pipe as his opponent took a step forward every time Robin took a step backwards.

 

The assassin charged toward Robin swinging his sword down at his head. Robin barely had time to stop the sword with the pipe, hearing the squeak of protest. Metal met rusty metal, and even though Robin was the superior fighter he felt at a disadvantage, his weapon would help with his defense, but not with attacks. He felt the sword nick his arm, and he wrenched himself backwards as memories flooded in.

 

“ _We were the best_ , _Richard. No matter what anyone thinks._ ” _He told Richard with pride in voice._

  _He knew the odds were against them. He had trust in Richard and his ability. These odds were the worst that they have face yet, but he would make sure his family would survive._

 

His gripped loosened around the pipe as flashback disoriented him. He was able to dodge the attacks, but as time went on, it became harder and harder.

 

  
“ _Leave him alone! Look at me!” Robin punched The Heretic as he tried to shift his attention to him._

_He saw as he slammed his brother against the glass. Damian watch it shatter as he worried about Richard still being alive._

Damian was having a hard time understanding what was real and what was a memory. Everything melded together in a tightly knitted web where the only thing he can be sure of was his pain.

He weakly kept a hold of his pipe. Damian could see Nightwing trying desperately to make his way to him, but he kept getting intercepted by other assassins. He was breathing harshly as he tried his best to keep the sword at bay.

He felt the sword cut his arm as he stumbled backwards over the force.

_Damian was desperate as he tried to defeat The Heretic. Damian was doing his best to stop his Mother plans. He though that maybe the bounty was just a ploy to get his Father to surrender. Now, here he was fighting for his life. A clone, someone his mother built specifically to replace him and to kill him._

A moment later he was sent flying backwards over a strong kick to his stomach.

_He was sent flying to a glass case weakly he reached and grab a crossbow._

“ _…Mother. Call of your monster.” Damian stood up and took aim._

_Robin was feeling guilty over what he was about to do. Damian had promised his Father that he would not take another life. In this situation he feared that there was no other option. He had to get rid of this monster before he could harm anyone else._

Damian spat out some blood on the floor as he tried to stand up.

_“Auww! Cowards!” Damian screamed at The Heretic as he grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up._

_He was sent flying across the room and slammed into the wall on the opposite side. His back was against the wall as he tried to get away._  

His hands touched the ground, trying to locate the pipe.

_“…Call him off at once…Mother…” He begged to the woman who was once the light of his life_

_He wished for once his Mother would protect him instead of hurting him. The women he tried to be everything for. He was praying to a temple with no God._

Damian’s body felt like lead as he crawled towards his pipe. Stars started dancing around in his vision. An arm harshly picked him up and threw him against the wall. He was only able to raise his head slightly to look up at his attacker. That took all the energy that Damian had left as his mind fell into a deep abyss of old memories, all mirroring what was currently happening.

He saw the assassin raise his sword. For a moment he could have sworn that he was much bigger with a better built, his suit bulkier and the small resemblance of the Batman’s armor. A second later he could hear the sword cutting through the air as intense pain overtook his senses.

_“Tt.”_

_Damian was finally able to welcome that abyss._


End file.
